Return of the Sage's Heirs
by DfangOO
Summary: Seeing the threat that Aizen poses Hagoromo sends Naruto to Karakura so that he can help stop Aizen from reaching the Soul King. What does Sasuke plan to do when he arrives?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto. This is a fan made story and no profit will be made.**

**Chapter 1**

There is a place called Mt. Myoboku. This is the home of the toad summoning creatures that aided those shinobi who have signed a contract with them. This art of summoning has long since died in the outside world along with the shinobi arts as a whole. Much time has passed and the era of the shinobi is a thing of the past. A blonde haired man with whiskers on his cheeks sat meditating. This man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi from that forgotten era. Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. During the Fourth Shinobi War he had his tailed beast sucked out of him. Thanks to the Sage of Six Paths Hagoromo he was revived after receiving the sun seal while his friend Sasuke received the moon seal. They won the war and clashed once more in the Valley of the End. It was unknown to Naruto at the time, but time had slowed to a crawl for him. It was the six paths sage chakra he received from Hagoromo that has allowed him to live as long as he has. Hagoromo had left the task of achieving peace in the world to both Naruto and Sasuke. To that end they were given the gift of time.

Naruto sat with his eyes closed attuned to nature. Orange rings of his toad sage mode around his eyes. His meditation was soon disturbed as he found himself standing in front of Hagoromo once again.

"Old Man? What are you doing here," Naruto asked. Why the sage would be here now was a mystery to him.

"There is something I believe you should know about. Something is happening not only in the outside world, but also the world beyond life," Hagoromo told him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you about a place called the Soul Society and a man named Sosuke Aizen," the sage said. Seeing that Naruto was listening he continued. "Sosuke Aizen is what is known as a Soul Reaper. It is the job of the Soul Reaper to help souls pass on to the Soul Society. Souls that don't pass on to the Soul Society become Hollows. In that instance Soul Reapers slay the Hollows and purify the souls in the process," he stopped there to let the information sink in.

Naruto had his arms crossed as he just looked at the sage. "Did you fall off your rocker Old Man because that sounds really unbelievable," he said.

"It is the truth. Now listen while I tell you the rest. There is place called Karakura Town where I believe you may find allies. The era of the shinobi is over, but I believe your assistance will be needed for what is to come," said Hagoromo. The sage then proceeded to tell Naruto more.

Naruto eventually opened his eyes and dropped his sage mode. "So there's more trouble on the way. Looks like I need to go to Karakura Town."

**"Going somewhere,"** a deep voice asked.

Naruto turned to see the tailed beast that had been within him. It was Sasuke's intention to wipe out the tailed beasts since they were a part if the old shinobi system. Naruto who had befriended the tailed beasts saved them from Sasuke and all nine now lived on Mt. Myoboku away from Sasuke's reach.

"Hey Kurama. Old man Hagoroma just talked to me again," Naruto said.

**"We haven't heard from him since the war,"** said the fox.

"He told me that some big trouble is on the way. I have to go to this place called Karakura Town. This guy Aizen is going to wreck everything and someone named Ichigo is going to need help."

Kurama chuckled before responding, **"off to fight another war."**

Naruto crossed is arms and sighed. "I guess so."

**Karakura Town –**

Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki had rushed from school earlier that day after being alerted to the presence of a Hollow. His friends Chad and Orihime had left right after him. He was now fighting the hollow that looked like a pig.

The hollow jumped into the air and began firing off attacks at Ichigo from it's mouth. Ichigo blocked using his Zanpakuto. While this was happening Chad and Orihime stood back and watched. A figure appeared above the hollow and knocked it to the ground with a kick to the head. The others were taken by surprise at this sudden arrival. The stranger had blond spiky hair and blue eyes with whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore jeans with an orange t-shirt and sneakers. He looked at the shocked faces of Ichigo and his friends.

"Hi," he said with a grin. "Naruto Uzumaki, I've been looking for you."

"Wh-what," Ichigo said.

The hollow was getting up now and looked ready to attack. "More for dinner," it said.

Naruto turned his attention back to the hollow and smirked at it. "I've got something for you to chew on." He lifted his right hand and formed a spiraling ball of energy. Though Ichigo and the others didn't know what it was they were still amazed by it.

Scowling Ichigo jumped into the air and came down on the hollow slicing it with his sword. With the hollow defeated he turned his attention back to the new arrival. "Look I don't know who the heck you are, but I didn't need your help."

Naruto dropped his attack and lowered his hand back to his side. "You could be a little grateful that I bothered you know," he said.

"Who the heck are you anyway? You said you were looking for me," said Ichigo.

"And how did you do whatever that was you just did," Chad asked. "You're not a regular human."

"I told you my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I came here to help you against Aizen," the blond told them.

They were even more shocked at hearing that. How could this guy possibly know about Aizen? Ichigo had fought Aizen once if you could call it that. He was defeated easily by Aizen.

"How do you even know about that," Ichigo asked. "Are you a soul reaper?"

"I'm not a soul reaper," Naruto said putting his hands in his pockets. "Someone very powerful saw what was happening and figured you could use my help."

"Someone sent you then," Chad asked.

"Who could it be," Orihime wondered.

"No thanks," said Ichigo. "Appreciate the offer, but I can handle this."

Naruto didn't look happy to hear that. Sighing he tried again, "Look would you at least just hear me out?"

'I do have a lot of questions about this guy. I can at least get some answers." Having made up his mind Ichigo answered, "I'll listen to what you have to say."

'Well I guess that's something,' he thought while grinning. "Do you have somewhere else we can go? We're out in the open."

'I guess we can go to Urahara's shop," Ichigo thought. "I know a place we can go."

**Note: Just a short intro to see what people think. I've really been getting into Bleach recently and have had it in my mind to do a crossover. Comments, suggestions, thoughts?**


End file.
